The Death Of Clifford
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: In Clifford Puppy Days, Clifford had a bad dream about a horrible thing that he did, and now his friend wanted him to be executed. rated M for execution.


When Clifford was asleep, he had a bad dream about what he did. The red puppy was walking down the street seeing that the apartment was on fire.

Clifford was shocked, and then he turned around and saw Emily and his friends looking angry at him.

The blond girl said, "Clifford, what did you do?"

Clifford was confused to see when Emily ask him about what he did. The red puppy then said, "what happen to the apartment?"

The brown dog said, "don't you lie to us, we knew it was you."

Clifford was confused again and said, "what did I do?"

The blond girl said, "you burned down the apartment."

The little pup said, no I didn't and how can you understand me Emily".

The blond girl said, "Daffodil, go get me a noose."

The pink bunny, went to the apartment, then she went to the living room to grab the noose. After that she came back down stair and outside the apartment. Clifford was confused and said, "Daffodil, what are you doing with that rope".

The pink bunny ignored the pup comment and grab him. Then she took the red puppy to the tree.

The red puppy said, "Daffodil, where are you taking me."

The pink bunny ignored the red puppy again, and tied his paws together. Then the bird, came with the tiny plastic chair.

Clifford said, "uh what are you doing?"

The pink bunny place the noose around Clifford's neck.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, I'm scared."

The blond girl said, "Clifford, you burned our apartment, some of our people are found dead".

The red pup said, "but, I didn't burned the city."

The blond girl said, "Clifford, we hereby sentence you to death, you are hereby executed by being hanged".

The red pup said, "Is that what the rope for?"

The blue cat said "well we were ganna burn you, but we think it better for hanging instead."

The red pup said, "but you can't kill me, I know what I did was wrong, but can you find it in your heart to forgive me.

The orange cat said, "we cannot take your trust anymore."

Clifford gasped in fear to see that his friend didn't trust him anymore.

The blond girl said, "Clifford, we will set you a deal, if you admit what you did was wrong, we will released you, but we cannot forgive you."

The red puppy said, "no, I will not confess."

The blond girl said, "then you can confess to either one of us, none of us will forgive you for your crime that you commit."

The red puppy looks around and start with the first animal, he first met.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, you can't do this, you're my brother, remember when I help you find Bubbles, or the time when we all threw a special surprise party for you."

The pink bunny said, "look Clifford, even those I admire your generous, I have to tell you that you were the worst puppy of all."

The red puppy said, "but why."

The pink bunny said, "well if you hadn't been a show off since we first met, I would still stay with Emily."

The red puppy was, shocked to hear that Daffodil doesn't like him anymore. He then went to the next animal he met, Norville.

The red puppy said, "Norville, please don't let me die, remember when we help you with your molting problem."

Norville said, "that molting problem was an embarrassment that you ever done to me."

The red puppy said, "no it not."

The bird said, "yes it was, even those no one humiliated me, I would still be the laughing stock, thank a lot, traitor."

The red puppy was hurt to see that Norville hate him. He then went to the next animal he know, his best friend Jorge.

The little red said, "Jorge, please tell me this isn't true, remember when we went to the dog park together, or when I saved you from the fence."

Jorge said, "I don't care if you saved me from those monster that you thought was a fake."

The little puppy said, "but, that was Norville."

Jorge said, "you're not ganna fool me anymore."

Clifford was sad to see that Jorge doesn't want to be his best friend. He then went to the last two animal he know, Flo and Zo.

The little puppy said, "Flo, Zo, come on, remember when I help you fix the menorah."

The blue cat said, "we don't care about you anymore."

The orange cat said, "we're better off seeing you dead then alive."

Clifford was shocked to see that all of his animal friend hated him. He started to cry, but then he almost forgot Emily.

The little puppy said, "Emily, don't kill me, I love you, remember when I help you find your lucky sock, or when we were playing with the sock spider."

Emily said, "I don't care, you totally ruin our lives with your phony trust. We will never be your friend, brother, sister, or owner ever again."

The little puppy said, "please don't do this."

The pink bunny said, "and before it bring this up to other animal you knew, we'll just say that you were the worst red puppy ever."

The red puppy gasped to hear that his friend that he met was fill with hatred.

The blond girl said, "Clifford, any last word."

The red puppy said, "uh, a lot."

the blond girl ignored the comment, and quickly took the plastic chair away from Clifford's paws. Clifford is being hanged. Clifford woke up and screamed to see that was a nightmare. the pink bunny woke up to see what was wrong with Clifford.

The pink bunny said, "Clifford, are you okay?"

Clifford said, "yeah, I just had a horrible dream."

The pink bunny said, "oohhh, you wanna sleep with me."

The red puppy said, "sure."

Clifford went to Daffodil bed and sleep under her ear.

The red puppy said, "thank Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "your welcome Clifford."

Clifford and Daffodil slept for the rest of the night.

The End.


End file.
